


When In Doubt, Switch It Out

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [28]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Switching Positions, bottom!Jared, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about J2 swapping positions in sex for the first time? Like, Jensen normally bottoms and Jared normally tops but the first time that they switch. Jared is reeeeeeally nervous and it hurts him a bit etc. and Jensen comforts him and it's all fluffy.</p><p>Summary: It was Jared’s idea to switch things up, and Jensen plans to make things as good as possible for him. He had a few ideas how to accomplish that. (P.S: the title is from something my old math teacher told me to remember logarithms and exponential equations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Doubt, Switch It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Попытка не пытка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272798) by [J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared), [Маленькая сосна (Small_pine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_pine/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%B0)



> I hope you like it! (P.S: the title is from something my old math teacher told me to remember logarithms and exponential equations. ;)

**Prompt** : How about J2 swapping positions in sex for the first time? Like, Jensen normally bottoms and Jared normally tops but the first time that they switch. Jared is reeeeeeally nervous and it hurts him a bit etc. and Jensen comforts him and it's all fluffy.

 **Summary** : It was Jared’s idea to switch things up, and Jensen plans to make things as good as possible for him. He had a few ideas how to accomplish that.

 

Jared enjoyed sex with Jensen. It was good sex. Jensen was one of the only bottoms Jared had ever been with that loved bottoming. Jared worried the first time they had sex, there might be problems. He expected Jensen to be all alpha male and a complete top, but instead he rolled over and begged Jared to fuck him. It was a perfect, scenario, really.

But Jared wondered. What was it about bottoming that felt so good? One of Jared’s ex’s described sex with him as “having a tree trunk shoved up your ass”. Jared definitely did _not_ want a tree shoved up his ass because that would hurt like a motherfucker. But Jensen was into it, and Jared was confused.

He must have been more obvious with his daydreaming than he thought, because at dinner Jensen asked him, “What’s up with you? You’ve been strangely distant.”

He sounded concerned and Jared immediately felt bad. He hadn’t meant to worry his boyfriend. “I’ve been thinking.”  
“Don’t hurt yourself.”  
Jared glared at Jensen. “I’ve been thinking about sex. And our… positions.”

“What about them?” Jensen asked. “I thought you liked our sex.”

“I do!” Jared said hurriedly. “I just… don’t you ever get bored?”

“Do you want to tie me up or something? Because I don’t care what fangirls want, I am not letting you spank me,” Jensen firmly. “And I don’t want vegetables up my ass, either.”

Jared frowned. “People do that?”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I think we’ve strayed from your original point.”

“Original point… oh, right! I think, maybe, it would be fun if we, uh, switched positions.” Jared smiled hesitantly.

“You’re saying you want to bottom?” Jensen clarified. “Why would you want that? You’re a top. You like being a top. I like being a bottom. I’m pretty sure our sex life could not be more perfect.”

“I want to know _why_ ,” Jared pushed.

“Why what?”  
“I want to know why you like bottoming. I always imagined it would hurt but you don’t look like you’re in pain when we have sex.” Jared huffed. “Please?”

Jensen leaned across the table to kiss Jared’s nose. “It’ll hurt, Jay. It always hurts the first time. It hurt for me, too, and I really like it.”

“How bad?” He asked.

Jensen bit his lip. “It varies. You’re bigger than me but I’m not exactly _small_.” Jensen gestured at his lap. “You’re not exactly starting out small and working your way up. Maybe you could just try dildos and if you don’t like those-,”  
“Jen!” Jared groaned. “I want you to top. Just once. I want to know why you like it so much.”

Jensen sighed. “There’s no persuading you otherwise, is there?”  
“You know me. Stubborn as a mule.” Jared smiled proudly.

Jensen dropped his head into his hands and Jared knew he’d won. “We’re going to do it slowly, and if you look like you’re in pain at any time, I’m going to stop,” Jensen said.

Jared nodded eagerly. “Okay. This is so exciting!”

Jensen smiled amusedly. “You’re like a child with a new toy. I’m going to be shoving my cock up your ass. You understand that, right? It’s going to be uncomfortable and even painful at first.”

“But then it’ll be good,” Jared said firmly. “Right?”

“I will do everything in my power to make sure you enjoy bottoming. And if you really love it, then we can do it more.” Jensen kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Jen. You’re too good to me.”

Jensen chuckled. “Don’t I know it.”

*

“So, how does this usually start?” Jared asked.

“Well, how does it start when _I_ bottom?” Jensen countered.

“I usually take your clothes off,” Jared said. “And then you take my clothes off. And then we make out some. I like that part.”

“I like that part too,” Jensen murmured. His lips found Jared’s and he sighed happily into the kiss. He liked Jensen’s kisses. Jensen’s kisses were the best. His lips were soft and warm and plush. Jared could stay here kissing him all day and be just as satisfied as if he’d had sex. “Clothes,” Jensen gently reminded him.

“Oh right.” Jared lifted Jensen’s shirt up and when Jensen raised his arms, Jared threw the clothing off. They’d done this so many times that it came automatically to them. Jared knew how to undo the complicated buttons on Jensen’s jeans—because he couldn’t use a snap or a zipper like a normal person—and Jensen managed to remove Jared’s shirts without tearing anything out of frustration.

The two men fell onto the bed naked and horny. Jared felt nervous. His heart was racing. Jensen kissed Jared’s chest. “Calm down, baby. It’s going to be fine. And get on your hands and knees. It hurts less that way.”  
Jared pouted. “I want to see you.”

“And if we do this again, you can. But for your first time I want you to be comfortable,” Jensen explained. Jared was unhappy with the situation, but he rolled onto all fours. “Good boy.” Jensen kissed between Jared’s shoulders and then down his back. His hands massaged Jared’s thighs and wandered between his legs to toy with his balls. Jared was hard enough to pound nails and he fucked the air in desperation.

“Patience, sweetie.” Jensen kissed the small of Jared’s back and then lower. Jensen grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside table. Jared waited for the finger he knew was coming, but instead something strange and wet ran over his hole.

“Holy fuck,” Jared’s body jerked. “What—oh, fuck Jensen!”

Jensen’s tongue licked across the pucker again and Jared moaned. “Where did you learn that?” He asked.

“A guy did this to me in LA,” Jensen explained. “It was the best thing that’d ever been done to me. Until you, of course.”

Jared frowned at the thought of someone else with Jensen, but then his tongue wiggled inside Jared’s hole and he lost all rational thought. Jared kept squirming on his tongue and when Jensen’s slippery finger pressed against his ass, Jared let it in easily. It was a weird burn and Jared’s body reacted with _notsupposedtobethere_ but Jensen’s tongue wriggled in Jared’s hole alongside the finger and it felt okay again.

Jared frowned when Jensen removed his tongue. In its place, a second finger appeared and Jensen began to scissor Jared open. Jared shifted with the intrusion and Jensen froze.

“It’s okay, it’s just foreign,” Jared explained. “You can keep going.”  
Jensen added a third finger and that really stretched him. Jared didn’t even know he could fit three fingers in his ass. “I’m going to add a fourth,” Jensen told him. “It’s more than usual but because it’s your first time I think it would be best.”

Jared trusted him and relaxed his muscles as much as he could. Jensen kissed the top of Jared’s ass and then he felt a latex covered dick press into his ass. Jared hissed. Even stretched, Jensen’s cock was big and it stung.

“Jare? Do you want me to stop?” Jensen asked.

“No. Just go slowly, please.” Jared let out a breath and Jensen continued to push into Jared. He went slow, just as he promised. Jared didn’t know if it was better or worse. It probably would have hurt more if Jensen had shoved in all at once but when he pushed in slow, Jared could feel every inch of Jensen’s cock. And he definitely was _not_ small.

Jared whimpered involuntarily. “Jay?” Jensen rubbed his shoulders. “Baby, are you okay? I’ll pull out, I will.”

It hurt. Jared didn’t see how anyone could enjoy this. Despite Jensen stretching him, it felt like he was being split in too. “I’m okay.”

“No, baby, you’re not. You’re hurting.” Jensen reached underneath him to up Jared’s cock and he realized that his erection had flagged a little bit. “I’m gonna pull out.”

Jensen started to move away so Jared darted back and grabbed his thigh. “No! I want this. I do. I just need to get used to it. Move, please. I want to know why you like it so much.”

“Jay, I don’t want to hurt you,” Jensen whined.

Jared guided Jensen’s hand to his dick. “That’s the last thing you could do.”

Jensen seemed reluctant, but he slowly slid out of Jared and then back in him. Jared appreciated the lazy speed but really wanted Jensen to fuck him. “I’m not a girl, Jen.”

Jensen squeezed Jared’s cock and thumbed the slit. “Trust me, baby, I know.” But he moved faster and then hit Jared’s prostate. Stars exploded in his eyes and Jared was finally starting to understand why Jensen liked this so much.

“Do that again,” Jared gasped.

Jensen hummed. “Feels good, huh?” He fucked Jared more passionately now, hitting Jared’s prostate on each stroke. He jerked Jared off while he fucked him and soon he was moaning and begging for Jensen to go harder, faster, bring him off.

It didn’t take much more for Jared to come. It was messy and drizzled onto the bedspread, but Jensen keened and then collapsed on Jared as his own orgasm hit.

They cleaned up and then Jared cuddled close to Jensen like he always did. “Thank you.”   
Jensen kissed his forehead. “You’re welcome. Was it good?”

“Yeah. I mean, I came.” Jared shifted. “Are you always this sore after?”

“Always. I love getting fucked by you but your cock is _huge_ ,” Jensen drawled. “Why do you think we can’t fuck on set?”  
“Because you scream like a girl when I fuck you,” Jared teased.

“Asshole.”

“Jerk.”

“Clever, did Sam teach you that one?” Jensen ruffled Jared’s hair. “Do you want to do this again? Or are you strictly a top?”  
“Maybe we can try it sometimes… but I really prefer it the other way.” Jared peeked up at Jensen through his long hair.

“Phew. That took a lot of energy. I much prefer lying on my back while my sexy boyfriend does all the work.” Jensen snuggled closer. “Big, bad, strong toppy bastard.”

“Love you,” Jared slurred. He struggled to stay awake after his orgasms.

“I know.” Jensen kissed his nose. “Love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys: Good news and bad news! The good news is that I've almost completed every fic on my list! that means i can post again! Yay! Unfortunately, the bad news is that's its almost September which means school and for me, college applications! I will still accept prompts, but I cannot guarantee quick posting or long stories. sorry loves!


End file.
